LADATA
NOTICE: The page uses an experimental template that may be subject to change. Users are advised to use the default character profile page until the templates are fully developed and ready for use. CHARACTER INFORMATION PROFILE STATISTICS CHARACTER TYPE GIVEN NAME / FIRST NAME LADATA FAMILY NAME / LAST NAME N/A ALIAS / OTHER NAMES NONE INDIGENOUS NAME(S) LADATA NAME INTERPRETATION & READING LADATA Ladata comes from the first samples created in her voice, "La" and "Da". The "Ta" is taken from her character item, the 4th note. CREATOR VOICE SOURCE vio. vio. TYPE MODEL D:-Loid 02 GENDER AGE Female 14-16 WEIGHT HEIGHT N/A 4'10'' (125cm) RACE NATIONALITY Human(?) Unknown DATE OF BIRTH DATE OF DEATH 07 July N/A RELEASE DATE DATE DECOMMISIONED 07 July, 2010 N/A RELEASE REVISION HISTORY * Unknown origin, was sent to Karen and Tansei for care. 'PERSONALITY' : ♪ Extremely naive and cheerful. She is a sheltered child, but very social when she is around people. She likes to show off her Japanese skills in english sentences. 'SUPPLEMENTAL INFORMATION' :♪'HAIR COLOR:' White with Blue and Pink streaks :♪'HEADGEAR:' Hairclip with a 14th note, Bows at the end of her pigtails. :♪'EYE COLOR:' Cerulean Blue :♪'HEADPHONES:' None pictured, presumably a bluetooth. :♪'FINGERNAILS:' White paint :♪'OUTFIT&ACCESORIES:' White party dress with pink trim at the bottom underneath a beige Letterman's Jacket with blue sleeves. Long pink legwarmers, beige converse with blue tongue and 4th note emblem. The design is customizeable. 'VOICE CONFIGURATION' All voicebank are romaji encoded with kana aliases. Generally a voice used on high-energy songs or high-range. :♪'LADATA ~VINTAGE~' (single sound / CV) :♪'LADATA ~CONTINUOUS~' (continuous sound / VCV) :♪'LADATA ~DARLING~' (single sound / CV soft voice) NOTES: For best usage, the CV is flagged "g-3C88L99" when used on resampler. VCV is best used with the flags "g-3F-14" in combination of a Consonant Velocity ranging from 160-180 on either the regular resampler or fresamp. Darling is best used on fresamp with any flagging you see fit. 'TERMS OF SERVICE' ABOUT THE VOICEBANK :♪ You are''' not allowed to redistribute''' the voicebank without the producer's permission, nor partially nor totally. :♪ The redistribution clause is not applied to the voice setup (oto.ini file). Users may modify and distribute them. :♪ Comercial use is unprohibited. :♪ Users shall not use LADATA's voicebank to violate laws and ordinances, and to be offensive to public order, morals, or any group of people. 'TRIVIA' RELATED TO THE CHARACTER :♪ LADATA has a twitterbot (which is automated). :♪ Ladata's hair is "natural". :♪ Ladata's "imprint number", D:-o2, is located on her neck. :♪ Ladata is taken care of by Karen and Tansei. She likes to try and make Igamu smile. They all live together. :♪ Ladata's idol-figure is Hayari. Additionally, Ladata has adopted a "Nii-san", Nagipoid. 'CONTACT' :♪Twitter :♪Tumblr :♪deviantART / pixiv 'ABOUT' Information in this page is provided by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Broken Voicebank Link